UORubbles Wiki
The Ultima Online Rubbles Wiki During a global event in November 2007, Magincia was invaded by daemons. The city was destroyed or damaged on many Shards; all that remained were pieces of rubble. Many rubbles use graphics which are otherwise unavailable in the game. They vary in weight, randomly, from 13 stones to 100 stones. 1 stone pieces also exist. Some types of rubble are very common, some are extremely rare, and a few may even be unique. This wiki lists all known types and hues of rubble. If you happen to know of, or own, a piece not listed here, please contact Brian at Stratics. __TOC__ Categories of rubble Event Rubble : During the event, Light Daemons appeared which, when fought, would cast destructive fire attacks, similar to a supernova potion explosion. Anything caught within an 8 tile radius had a chance to spawn as rubble. Plants, mushrooms, and other debris could spawn also in burned form, thus giving multiple shades of those rubble types. Finale Rubble : In December of 2007, the Magincia Invasion event reached its finale. The moongate, in each facet, was damaged. It was surrounded by nameless black pillars, with Rift Guardians perched on top. Then the battle began... ...and some few players quickly also noticed that the nameless black pillars could be taken. These black pillars have generally come to be known as 'Rift Pillars', though they show no name when moused over. :: After the battle, only a red damaged moongate and an empty island full of debris was left. Quest Rubble : With Publish 56, on October 29, 2008, three new quests were added - a quest for Threads of Fate, a quest for Threads of Life, and a quest for Threads of Thought. (These quests are no longer active.) The goal of the quests was to, "help heal the land by releasing the spirits trapped in Magincia’s ruins." The publish notes stated that, "quest rewards are three types of rubble, one for each quest (total of 12 pieces)," and that, "rubble rewards are all unique - they do not overlap craftables or Magincia Invasion rubble". (This was true for 11 of the 12 new pieces; the square-shaped rock was also made available during the original event.) Each of the three quests could be done only once per character. These new rubbles also were much lighter than most original rubbles, generally weighing 13 to 19 stones, rather than the generally far heavier rubbles from the original event. Replacement Rubble : After the New Magincia housing lottery, players moved into the new housing plots on the island. But very quickly, a bug was discovered. Rubble locked down in these new houses was disappearing. It seemed that the timer for the event was still running; any rubbles in New Magincia would disappear each time the timer ran out... even though these were locked down, and the event was long over. Many players lost large collections. The devs eventually agreed to try to make things right for these players, and replaced at least some of the rubbles. However, there were some issues. The replacement pieces were not always the ones which had been lost, and they were created with a weight of only 1 stone. At least one of the replacement pieces was a plant type which had never been generated as rubble during the event. Any 1 stone non-stackable piece of rubble is one of these replacement pieces. : Promathia had the worst losses of rubbles. Because there could be no way to know how much and what types of rubbles he lost, the dev team instead gave him a unique memorial item named "In Memory Of All The Lost Rubble Of Magincia". Types of rubble : Arches : Barn : Clothing : Containers : Dirt : Floors : Furniture : Garbage : Jewelery : Other : Marble Building Parts : Mushrooms : Palisades Building Parts : Pier : Plants : Reagents : Rocks : Sandstone Building Parts : Tent Building Parts : Shells : Wall Decorations : Wooden Stairs Category:Browse